


Spy

by magicconchshel



Series: Hidden Lovers [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Decepticon!Jazz, M/M, Non-Sexual, POV Outsider, Stand Alone, Voyeurism, alternate start to previous story, can be a stand alone story tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel
Summary: Mirage is given a mission to gather intel on Prowl after repeated suspicious behavior. He did not expect to find Prowl maintaining a secret affair with a Decepticon assassin.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Hidden Lovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775692
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	Spy

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> this is apart of the Decepticon!Jazz AU. If you've read my story "Letters" think of this as an alternate first chapter of sorts to that. If not, it's just a stand-alone story. I just like this AU and have ideas for it. enjoy :)))))

Mirage had been summoned a few cycles ago to have a meeting with the Prime. When he arrived at the designated location, he found that Ironhide and Ratchet were there as well. Wasting no time, Optimus proposed the mission. He was to follow Prowl into his quarters with his electro-disruptor and record any suspicious activity. 

Optimus had assured Mirage they did not suspect Prowl had committed treason. To that, Ironhide snorted and Ratchet stomped on his pede. Optimus simply stated that Prowl had not been himself recently and they feared the cause of his change in behavior was something that could be harmful towards his work. 

Mirage accepted the mission, sensing they did not have anyone else capable of sneaking into an officer’s quarters. Late in the cycle, he waited for Prowl in the Officer’s Hallway, already invisible, until he could see him coming towards him. When he passed, Mirage moved to walk behind him as close as he could get without setting off his sensory wings. Prowl could not see him, but if he wasn’t careful, Prowl might detect some movement from behind. 

When he opened the door, Mirage pinged it so it would stay open a klik longer for him to slip through. Ratchet had provided him with the code to do that. Once inside, he surveyed the living area and picked a corner to stand in away from Prowl. 

Prowl set his datapads down on a shelf and disappeared into the kitchen. Mirage was about to follow him, but realized that the shower in the wash racks was on. Mirage was frozen, torn between following Prowl into the kitchen and staying to find out what the deal was with the shower. Did Prowl have company? The water stopped running and a blow dryer was activated. 

The dryer shut off and the suite was mostly silent except for the sound of Prowl rummaging in the kitchen. The lock to the wash racks clicked and before Mirage could turn around, a mech walked out, running a towel over his helm.

In his stunned silence, Mirage was able to turn on the camera in his helm and capture what he was seeing. The mech before him was Prowl’s height with a dark paint job. His frame was slim and sleek, torso small and polished. He had two audio horns on top of his helm and a diamond visor over his optics. He was a combat-ready frame, no doubt. No neutral or civilian frame would have such thick armor. 

Mirage had never seen this mech before. He was not an Autobot. There was no emblem anywhere on him. So what was he doing here? Neutrals were not authorized to be on the premises and certainly not in an officer’s quarters. 

The mech before him draped the towel over his shoulder and said, “You in here Prowl?” 

Prowl called back, “Yeah.”

The mech disappeared behind a wall and went into the berthroom. When he returned, the towel was gone and he opened a closet door and dug through it. Mirage took a couple steps to the side to get a better angle at what he was doing. 

He pulled stacks of blankets from the shelves and placed them on the couch. Then he returned to the closet and took a handful of pillows and did the same. When Prowl returned, he was arranging the bedding neatly on the couch and pulled a lever on the side to make it recline. Prowl was holding two cubes of warmed energon and placed one of them on the side table.

“How was your cycle?” Prowl asked.

“Uneventful,” the mech said. “How was yours?”

“Eventful,” Prowl said. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

Prowl sat on the couch with his energon and arranged a pillow to support his wings behind him. The mech flopped onto the couch and pulled a blanket over his legs. Prowl handed him the remote to the television screen and asked him to pick something to watch. He flipped through different shows before settling on one, asking Prowl if it was alright before setting the remote down. 

They drank their energon as the evening progressed, sitting with their legs touching, but remaining otherwise detached from each other. Despite the dullness of the night, Mirage kept recording. His processor was alight with questions of who this mech could be. No doubt, he was the one causing Prowl to act out, he just didn’t know how.

Later in the evening, Mirage’s posture had relaxed and he was beginning to bore. These two mecha hadn’t done anything in over a joor and at the angle he was at, he couldn’t even watch the screen. 

Prowl handed the mech his empty cube and asked him to put it on the table. When the mech did, Prowl pushed the blanket off of him and the mech moved from his position, seeming to know what that meant. 

The mech reached down and reclined the couch the rest of the way, almost turning it flat. The lights dimmed and the picture on the screen reflected off of their plating. It was then that Mirage realized this relationship was not platonic nor familial. It was romantic. 

Prowl laid down with the mech, long ways on the couch so they could still watch the screen. They were pressed against each other on their sides, spooning. Prowl tugged the blankets over them and threw an arm over the mech’s frame. He used a certain softness that Mirage did not know Prowl was capable of. Prowl’s partner gripped his servo and held it under his chin, digits barely visible over the edge of the blanket.

Mirage realized he should have never seen this. This was far too intimate for him to be intruding on, no matter the cause. And now there was a recording of it. A recording nearing two joors in length that Optimus and the other officers would be seeing. 

This was not right. Prowl and this mystery mech deserved their privacy together no matter the circumstance. Mirage turned off the recording in his helm and remained standing the rest of the evening, not moving even after they fell into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> so yesterday i found this piece of writing in a folder and I posted it without realizing that I posted it months ago. lol anyways hope you enjoyed this story


End file.
